Sore Hari, Pocky, dan Teme
by Ikuto Kisaragi
Summary: Di jalan pulang, Naruto bersusah payah memancing perhatian dari Sasuke dengan mengoceh, tapi tetap saja si Pangeran Berhati Kulkas itu sama sekali tidak mau memedulikan Naruto. Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke menyombongkan kepopulerannya pada Naruto yang membuat pemuda pirang itu dongkol, namun Sasuke tak habis akal, karena dia punya segudang cara untuk menjahili Naruto/AU, OOC, Shounen Ai.


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Sore Hari, Pocky, dan Teme (c) Me

Warning: BL/Shounen Ai, AU, OOC.

* * *

"Teme…"

"…"

"Teme…"

"…"

"Teeeemmmmeeee!" Dengan nada manja.

Bising, suara pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik bernama Naruto itu amat bising sampai-sampai Sasuke Uchiha yang lebih sering dipanggil Teme sebagai nama panggilan khusus oleh pemuda dengan rambut durian itu menoleh sejenak, kemudian menatap Naruto yang kelihatan hiper di sore hari ini dengan tatapan agak sinis. Satu detik, dua detik Sasuke Uchiha menatap teman sekelasnya dengan tatapan menilai dengan lagak tidak peduli, kemudian dia kembali menatap ke depan.

"OI TEME YARO! BAKA AHO! LIHAT AKU!"

(AN: Aho: Selevel lebih tinggi untuk "baka" biasanya dipakai sama orang berlogat Kansai atau Osaka.)

"Siapa yang kau panggil Aho? Hah? Sejak kapan kau jadi orang Kansai?"

"Sejak aku nonton anime Lovely Complex, ehe."

"Baka Dobe."

"Aho~ Aho~ Sasuke Aho~"

"Urusai Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik napas amat panjang kemudian dihembuskan dengan gemuruh rasa kesal. Tangannya memijit pelipisnya yang penat gara-gara celotehan pemuda rambut pirang itu. "Baiklah, kau mau bilang apa?" Pemuda Uchiha itu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini mereka berdua berhadap-hadapan di pinggir jalan tepat di samping kotak pos merah.

"Ne ne, Teme kau tahu tidak kalau aku berhasil mendapat nilai bagus di tes matematika tadi?"

"Tidak."

"Heee… dingin sekali kau, Teme," Naruto bersungut dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun hal itu hanya sebentar karena sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali cerah, dasar emosi labil, "Coba tebak aku dapat nilai berapa."

"Tak mau dan tak peduli."

"Heeeee? Apaan tuh, dingin amat dasar," Naruto kembali cemberut dengan wajah yang ditetekuk, "Ayo coba tebak, sekaliii aja ya, ya." Ucap Si Dobe bersikeras.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab dengan helaan napas trademark miliknya, kemudian berbalik tanpa peduli apapun yang akan diucapkan Naruto.

"OIII TEME!" Naruto yang tadi sudah cemberut kini mulai berteriak kemudian berlari menuju Sasuke lalu memiting leher sahabatnya itu dengan kuat hingga si pemuda stoic itu merasa sesak napas, "Aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa sejahat ini Teme!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit merengek sambil terus memiting leher Sasuke yang wajahnya kini mulai membiru gara-gara kurang asupan oksigen.

"Lepas, Dobe!"

"Gak!"

"Kubilang LEPAS!" Dan dengan sebuah seruan keras, akhirnya aksi piting memiting itu usai dengan terjengkangnya pemuda bersurai pirang dengan model durian itu ke aspal jalan, bokongnya menghantam aspal dengan keras hingga pemuda Uzumaki itu berjengit ketika mencoba berdiri.

"Aho! Teme Baka Aho! Bagaimana kalau tulang ekorku patah, hah?"

_"Don't care."_

"Huh, dasar manusia tak punya perasaan, dingin, busuk, sok cool, sok pintar, sok ganteng, sok segala-galanya!"

"Aku memang pintar dan ganteng," jawab Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Ih, ih… dasar tidak tahu malu." Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit syok karena Sasuke tidak biasanya narsis level dewa seperti itu.

"Gak percaya?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian membuka isi tasnya dan menunjukkan berbagai macam amplop surat dan kantong plastik berisikan kue-kue kecil, "Dalam sehari aku bisa dapat minimal dua surat pengakuan cinta dan dua kotak cokelat," ucap Sasuke dengan santainya kemudian dia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil satu kantong cokelat, "Kau mau?"

"Siapa yang mau, toh itu kan cokelat dari penggemarmu," Jawab Naruto dengan sedikit bersungut sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, wajahnya sedikit memerah dan aura hipernya kini berubah menjadi aura kesal. Naruto sudah menjadi teman Sasuke sejak sekolah menengah pertama sampai sekarang mereka sudah kelas dua belas dan ajaibnya mereka selalu satu kelas dari dulu.

Pemuda Uzumaki ini sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau temannya yang satu itu amat populer di kalangan cewek dan tak sedikit cowok juga ada yang melirik padanya. Kepopuleran Sasuke dari SMP memang tidak berubah, malah semakin hari pemuda bersurai raven itu makin digandrungi kaum hawa, karena hal itulah dia sering kesal pada Sasuke... padahal kan Naruto ini... ah sudahlah, lagi pula baru dua bulan, masih baru. Hah… kalau urusan kepopuleran ini, Naruto selalu kesal karena dia pasti kalah dengan Sasuke.

Boro-boro penggemar, kalau Naruto sih yang ada malah musuh.

Naruto si polos dengan musuh segudang. Musuhnya terutama adalah cewek-cewek penggemar Sasuke yang cemburu pada kedekatan Naruto dan pangeran sekolah berhati dingin itu. Naruto tak mengerti di mana bagusnya Sasuke yang kebanyakan harinya dihabiskan dengan berdiam diri. Mungkin feromon Sasuke ini seperti limbah yang diobral gratis ke sekitarnya.

Naruto masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, sedangkan sebelah tangannya kini merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu sambil berjalan tanpa banyak bicara.

Tap… tap… tap.

Suara langkah kaki mereka bergaung pelan tanpa ada yang memulai bicara setelah topik kepopuleran Sasuke yang membuat Naruto jengah.

"Dobe."

"…"

"Dobe."

"…apa?" situasi kini berbalik dengan Naruto yang nampak amat kesal dan Sasuke yang mulai memanggil-manggil dirinya.

"Lihat ke sini sebentar," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Ke mana?"

"Ke arahku."

"Malas." Naruto merasa agak bego karena kesal gara-gara masalah trivial soal kepopuleran ini, tapi dia sudah terlanjur memasang wajah kesal. Gengsi dong kalau dia langsung mengikuti ucapan sahabatnya itu. Biar begini, Naruto punya harga diri.

_Eaaaaa. Harga dirimu berapa deh, Nar, disogok pakai ramen pun pasti luluh._

"Baiklah kalau kau kau bersikeras tak mau lihat," ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar namun agak mencurigakan. Lalu tanpa Naruto sadari, sebelah tangan Sasuke yang bebas kini memaksa wajah Naruto untuk menatapnya. Namun, belum sempat Naruto protes karena tiba-tiba diperlakukan seperti itu, mulutnya kini disumpal oleh tiga batang cokelat pocky hingga dirinya hampir tersedak.

"Khau apha-aphaan, Theme!" Sulit bicara, Naruto berusaha melepaskan rangkulan tangannya di pundak Sasuke, namun pemuda Uchiha itu nampaknya tak ingin melepaskan Naruto karena kini tangannya yang lain memegang tangan Naruto yang merangkul pundak Sasuke hingga Naruto tak bisa terbebas dari jejalan pocky di mulutnya.

"Berhenti meronta, dobe."

"Malkdlasfaskjdaskjfdksla!"

"Apa? Kalau bicara jangan pakai bahasa alien."

"Lklasdkajsdlakjsflajslfj!"

"Hah? Apa? Kau mau berbagi pocky denganku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan intonasi yang agak misterius, "Baiklah… kalau kau memaksa," Sasuke mendorong pemuda rambut pirang itu ke tembok rumah seseorang hingga punggung Naruto terantuk tembok rumah tersebut. Tersudut, Naruto masih berusaha mengunyah Pocky itu, wajahnya memerah karena kesulitan bernapas sedangkan matanya terpejam berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dari digesti pocky yang dipaksakan dan Sasuke nampaknya tak punya intensi untuk melepaskan batang pocky itu dari mulutnya.

"Heh, dobe… buka matamu."

"Hah? Ap—apha?" Namun pada akhirnya Naruto mengintip dari celah kelopak matanya yang terbuka sedikit dan kini yang dia lihat adalah sosok sahabatnya itu yang kini mulai mengunyah tiga batang pocky yang tadi dijejalkan ke mulut Naruto.

_Kraus… kraus…_

Gigitan demi gigitan terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Uzumaki muda ini dan dia hanya bisa merapatkan kepalanya ke tembok di belakangnya karena kini wajah Sasuke makin dekat… dan semakin dekat hingga hembusan napas dari pemuda raven itu terasa membelai wajahnya dan aroma parfum Sasuke kian jelas tercium olehnya, membuatnya seakan mabuk karena keadaan yang benar-benar awkward ini.

_Kraus… kraus…_

Naruto kian membelalakkan matanya sambil terus mendempetkan kepalanya ke tembok, dia sekarang berharap kalau tembok di belakangnya ini menyerap tubuhnya dan mentransfer dirinya ke balik tembok ini agar selamat dari Sasuke.

_Kraus… kraus…_

Onyx itu benar-benar tajam, terkesan amat tegas dan terlihat lapar, menatap ke dalam biru elektrik pemuda Uzumaki ini lekat-lekat dan Naruto sekan terbius oleh permainan sahabatnya itu dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya melemas, pasrah. Gigitan demi gigitan yang sengaja diperlambat oleh Sasuke membuat Naruto gemetaran, tubuhnya benar-benar telah kehabisan energi seakan onyx kembar Sasuke menghisap habis energi tubuh Naruto. Dan kini wajah mereka benar-benar amat dekat, ujung hidung mereka kini bersentuhan dan hal itu membuat Naruto seperti diserang gigitan sejuta semut di sekujur tubuhnya.

Hii… Sasuke kadang bisa amat menakutkan, begitu batin Naruto.

_Kraus… kraus…_

Naruto menutup matanya kuat-kuat, tak berani melihat apapun yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi… dan…

_Tak!_

Suara patahan pocky terdengar begitu jelas, seakan volumenya diperbesar ratusan kali hingga membuat Naruto refleks mebelalakkan matanya kembali dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah seringaian sinting milik Sasuke yang membuat Naruto mendadak mau meledak.

"Apa, dobe? Kau berharap sesuatu bakal terjadi, ya?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mencemooh kemudian mengunyah sisa pocky yang masih tertinggal di dalam mulutnya lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto yang kini masih shock dengan pocky yang tinggal seujung bibirnya. Mulut Naruto terbuka sedikit hingga membuat sisa pocky itu jatuh berserakan di jalan.

Satu mobil lewat di depan mereka dengan cepat hingga suara bising mesin mobil tersebut menarik Naruto kembali ke dunia setelah serangan shock yang terakhir.

"Apa… apa maksudmu tadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Hn? Bukan apa-apa," ujar Sasuke cuek, _"I just wanna teasing you a bit,"_ lanjut Sasuke yang mendadak merasa tidak amat tidak nyaman dengan aura menekan yang tiba-tiba datang dari Naruto.

"Kita kan sudah jadian selama 2 bulan… kau harusnya sudah terbiasa," ujar pemuda bersurai kelam itu sambil membuang muka, biasalah anak muda bersikap kalau sedang menahan malu yang datang mendadak. Sasuke kembali berjalan, meninggalkan sahabat sekaligus pacarnya itu dibelakang karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"…hat…,"

"Eh?" Sasuke berhenti kemudian menoleh kebelakang.

"Sasuke… jahat…," ujar pemilik rambut gaya spike itu sambil berlinang air mata seperti anak SD yang habis dibully, "Hueeeeeeeee!"

Mendadak, Naruto meledak dalam tangis kekanakan dengan kedua tangan sibuk menggosk matanya yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan air. Sedangkan Sasuke mendadak kalap sambil mengibaskan tangannya pada dua ibu-ibu yang baru saja lewat membawa belanjaan, mencoba untuk memberi impresi kalau di sini sedang tidak ada masalah apapun.

"Oi, Oi Dobe…, berhenti menangis kayak anak kecil gitu, oi! Dobeeeee!" Sasuke mendekat sambil berbisik ke telinga Uzumaki muda tersebut, "Ah… tidak apa-apa pak, mendadak sembelitnya kambuh," ujarnya pada seorang polisi yang barusan lewat untuk patroli dengan naik sepeda.

"Aku nggak lagi sembelit, Teme Ahooooo!" Masih sesegukan sambil mengelap matanya yang basah dan masih terus menangis seperti bocah. Untung saja kini jalanan mendadak sepi, jadi Sasuke tak perlu khawatir ditatap dengan ekspresi menuduh dari orang yang lewat.

"Sssttt!"

"Huk… huk… hemmm… hemmm…," masih sesegukan dengan hebat, Naruto Uzumaki, 17 tahun kini benar-benar terlihat seperti anak umur 5 tahun.

"Hah… oke, baiklah… aku minta maaf, aku salah sudah main-main denganmu tadi, jadi sudah ya jangan nangis lagi, malu udah gede, pipis aja udah gak 'dipegang' lagi kan." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Naruto sekali kemudian menghela napas lega ketika pacarnya itu mulai berhenti menangis, "Nah, baiklah untuk bentuk permintaan maafku, kau boleh minta apa saja padaku," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tipis terulas di wajahnya.

"Ho—hontou?" Ujar Naruto setengah tak percaya dengan tatapan menyelidik dan dijawab dengan anggukan tegas dari Sasuke.

"Yah… asal permintaannya wajar dan dapat kusanggupi." Ujar Sasuke.

"Erm…" Naruto kembali mengelap ekor matanya sekali lagi sebelum dia menatap ke dalam onyx Sasuke dalam-dalam, "Jadi… malam ini aku boleh jadi Seme?"

Syuuuussshhh… angin musim dingin seakan berhembus di depan wajah Sasuke.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam kehampaan.

"Eh… apa? Bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

"Kan sudah kubilang… aku mau jadi SEME malam ini dan tentu kau jadi UKE!" Ujar Naruto sedikit cemberut, "Aku mau coba jadi seme sekaliii aja, aku mau coba… kan katanya aku boleh minta apapun, masa permintaan ini gak bisa kau sanggupi, Teme?" Lanjut Naruto dengan suara riang, "Ingat, lelaki tak akan menarik kata-katanya, jadi kau harus menyanggupinya, Teme!"

"E—eh… tapi… tapi biasanya kan kau uke…,"

"Makanya, kau harus coba jadi uke sekali-kali, Teme…," ujar Naruto sumringah sambil mengaitkan tangannya ke leher pacarnya itu, "Tenang saja, untuk pertama kali aku gak akan kasar-kasar kok, kau masih virgin sih soalnya…," lanjutnya sambil menepuk bokong Sasuke kayak om-om mesum kemudian menarik-narik pemuda bersurai raven yang sekarang seperti membeku mendengar kata-kara Naruto.

_"I'll be gentle,"_ bisik Naruto, _"Don't worry to much, SasUKE-chan, tonight will be a bumpy night, tighten 'ur seatbelt, don'ca!"_ Mendadak Naruto pakai kata seduktif dalam bahasa Inggris, anak ini emang lancar berbahasa Inggris kalau otaknya lagi mesum.

Konversasi nakal mereka berakhir dengan diseretnya Sasuke menuju rumah Naruto diiringi suara gagak berkoak dengan ribut.

_Say goodbye to your virginity, Sasuke-chan._

.

FIN

.

.

.

Just… what happen with my brain lately OTL…

Lagi-lagi nulis cerita yang berakhir agak pervert seperti ini…

Ah bodo' ah yang penting beres~

Mind to Riview, minna? :D


End file.
